1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to writing devices, and particularly to an electronic blackboard having a light emitting diode display panel and a writing pen.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a plurality of information is chalked on a blackboard. A lot of dust is generated when writing the chalked information on or erasing the chalked information from the blackboard. The dust not only pollutes the environments, but also is harmful to human health.
What is needed, therefore, is a writing device having a light emitting diode display panel and a writing pen to overcome the above described disadvantages.